My Heart Still Beats For You
by awesomepearlescent
Summary: Bahkan di malam terakhir Yifan tinggal bersama EXO ia masih tidak tega memberi tahu Yixing kalau ia akan pergi dan membuatnya bersedih. Ia hanya ingin Yixing mengingat malam terakhir mereka sebagai malam yang berkesan. KRAY/KRISLAY/FANXING, KRISHAN, XIUHAN. Canon world. warning: detailed smut. Mind to R&R?


**Title : My Heart Still Beats For You**

**Author : Awesomepearlescent**

**Cast : Yifan, Yixing, dan member EXO lainnya**

**Pairing : Fanxing, slight!Xiuhan**

**Genre : angst, romance, canon**

**Rating : M**

**Length : oneshoot (depends)  
><strong>

**Warning : detailed smut, underage readers I warn you! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. The story plot is mine. **

**Aku publish ff ini juga di fanpage fb KRAY WORLDFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>"Yifan, sudahkah kau berkemas? Kita akan check out dari hotel besok pagi sekali!"<p>

Luhan berseru sambil sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di sekeliling kamar hotel ke dalam koper. Ketika ia tidak mendapat respon dari Yifan, Luhan serasa diguyur seember air es saat ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak akan kembali."

Orang yang dimaksud menoleh dari arah balkon hotel tempat mereka menginap malam itu. Ia melempar tatapan sendu dan menyiratkan kata maaf pada orang yang tengah berkemas-kemas karena esok hari mereka sudah akan kembali ke Seoul. Tapi tidak dengannya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat orang yang sekamar dengannya itu menyadari kalau barang-barangnya sudah tidak menjadi satu dengan koper yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan untuk berbagi bersama. 'Gege'nya beberapa bulan itu memang orang yang cerdas.

Tidak ada nada keterkejutan maupun keraguan dari ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Kalaupun kalimatnya mengindikasikan tentang perasaan tertentu, maka finalitas akan lebih sesuai. Seolah ia tahu kalau ucapannya jelas akan terjadi dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Maaf, tetapi aku harus melakukan ini," ucap Yifan seraya menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap mata Luhan secara langsung.

Luhan mendesah. Ia menutup kopernya dan berjalan menghampiri orang yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri itu.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi keputusanmu," ucap Luhan sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Yifan. Yifan menatapnya kaget dan setengah tidak percaya, lalu ia mendesah lega karena ia pikir ia akan mendapat amukan dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak bilang aku mendukung atau tidak mendukung pilihanmu," Luhan berkata sambil berjalan mendekati pagar balkon dan berdiri di samping Yifan. Matanya menatap jauh pada keramaian kota Shanghai. "Hampir semua orang berharap agar kau tetap tinggal, dan mungkin aku juga bagian dari mereka yang menginginkan hal demikian. Namun kaulah yang lebih tau tentang dirimu dan apa yang terbaik untukmu. Dan aku mempercayaimu, Fan."

Yifan menatap nanar wajah Luhan yang bermandikan sinar rembulan. Di kesehariannya, Luhan sering terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan suka tertawa terbahak-bahak setiap kali mendengar lelucon. Wajahnya yang imut dan hampir dapat dibilang cantik membuatnya seperti anggota termuda di EXO. Namun dibalik itu, Luhan adalah orang yang bijak dan bisa melihat nilai positif dari segala permasalahan, kelebihan yang jarang dimiliki oleh setiap orang.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Lu," ucap Yifan dengan tulus. "Itu sangat berarti bagiku."

Luhan membalasnya dengan tersenyum sendu. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan keadaan jantungmu sekarang?"

Mata Yifan membelalak kaget. "B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Dua hari setelah kepulanganmu dari Guangzhou dalam keadaan demam, kau bertengkar dengan Yixing karena kau ingin putus darinya. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja melihat berkas hasil check up-mu dari dokter di tas bepergianmu," Luhan mengaku. "Karena itu jugakah alasan yang sebenarnya kau ingin memutuskan Yixing pada saat itu? Salah satu alasan kau akan meninggalkan grup kita."

"Jantungku… masih berdetak," jawab Yifan sekenanya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan yang terakhir.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud, kan?" tuntut Luhan.

Yifan menghela napas. "Dokter menyarankanku untuk berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu menguras tenaga dan aku harus benar-benar beristirahat selama satu bulan. Setelah itu pun aku juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah, atau myocarditisku akan kumat. Itulah yang tidak dapat diberikan oleh perusahaan yang menaungi kita, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku turut bersedih atas apa yang menimpamu, Yifan. Kau adalah pria yang tampan dan tinggi. Kau memiliki begitu banyak potensi di dirimu. Aku berharap aku bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi padamu."

"Semua sudah terlambat," lirih Yifan sambil mendongak menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Bintang-bintang banyak yang bermunculkan karena langit malam itu cukup cerah. Sungguh kontras dengan suasana percakapan Yifan dan Luhan.

"_Darkness in my eyes but lights up in the sky_," ucap Yifan menerawang. "Aku yakin aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengejar cita-citaku walau akan banyak yang menentang jalan yang aku pilih ini. Tetapi pada akhirnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Hmm, aku senang kau tetap berpikir optimis," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Yixing tentang ini semua?"

Pada akhirnya Yifan tetap tidak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan tentang Yixing. "Aku mencoba memberi tahunya kalau aku lelah dan aku ingin berhenti melakukan semua ini. Aku juga menyarankan agar kami lebih baik putus dan dia mencari pacar baru saja. Well, dia marah."

"Kau dan pilihan kata-katamu… Pastilah dia marah!" Luhan berseru. "Dia terlalu mencintaimu untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Yifan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Dia orang yang sangat menakjubkan, Yixing itu… Dia bilang dengan lembut padaku, 'Ge, kalau kau lelah kau bisa beristirahat dulu. Semua masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya. Kau yang dituakan di sini dan berhadapan dengan banyak member pasti membuatmu lelah, namun sedikit demi sedikit mereka juga akan paham dengan bebanmu. Lagi pula kita semua adalah satu, kan?'

Saat itu aku ingin berterus terang kalau rasa lelahku tidak hanya tentang berhadapan dengan orang namun karena penyakit yang aku derita. Tetapi aku tidak sampai hati. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dengan keadaanku."

"Tetapi cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya juga setelah kau pergi, Fan," ujar Luhan.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Makanya aku saat itu meminta dia untuk putus dariku dan mencari kekasih lain. Aku ingin dia bersama orang yang cukup sehat dan bisa terus bersamanya. Aku juga berpikir kalau kami putus, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk pergi karena salah satu alasan kuat aku masih berada di sini sampai detik ini adalah dirinya. Tapi kau tahu kan betapa keras kepalanya dia? Dia bilang alasanku tidak berdasar dan tetap tidak ingin putus dariku."

Luhan tergelak. "Dan sampai saat ini kalian tetap bersama walaupun kau tetap akan pergi."

"Tidak ada jalan lain," Yifan mengerang. "Kalau boleh jujur, dalam hati aku senang Yixing mempertahankanku dan tetap mencintaiku walau aku sudah menjadi pecundang di hadapannya, karena aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun perusahaan ini tidak sepengertian Yixing atau dirimu, Han. Mereka sering menolak permintaanku dari bermain film sampai cuti istirahat. Tidak ada jalan lain selain aku melakukan hal ini."

Luhan mengangguk paham dan maju untuk memeluk Yifan. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berpelukan tetapi saat itu Yifan tanpa ragu memeluk kembali tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku lebih memilih kau bahagia di tempat lain daripada kau tinggal dan menderita, Fan. Aku yakin Yixing akan berpendapat yang sama, juga semua member EXO kalau mereka mengetahui hal ini. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan pada kami. Kau Dduizhang terbaik yang pernah kami miliki." Luhan berkata sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan dan mengerti, Han. Jaga Yixing dan yang lain, okay?"

Luhan melepas pelukan mereka untuk menatap mata Yifan. "Okay."

"Aku akan merindukanmu dan semua tingkah konyolmu, Fan."

Untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu Yifan tertawa lepas. "Kau akan sibuk bercinta dengan Minseok untuk sempat merindukanku."

"Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan merindukanmu, tidak sama sekali!"

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan mereka berakhir, Luhan berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur sebelum sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin melewatkan malam terakhirmu tidur sekamar denganku?" goda Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" Yifan mengernyit. Ia juga mengikuti Luhan memasuki kamar mereka.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Apa kau ingin aku panggilkan Yixing?"

"Hah? Ak- aku…" Yifan kelabakan.

"Sudahlah, bilang saja terima kasih karena aku sekali ini mengijinkanmu bermalam dengan Yixing dan kalian bisa melakukan ini itu," Luhan menyugesti sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Yifan merah padam saking malunya, tapi dia tidak menolak.

"Baiklah, bawa dia kepadaku."

"Siap, Paduka," Luhan mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kalau dia sampai pincang di bandara nanti, aku akan tahu."

"Sudah sana, shoo shoo," ucap Yifan sambil melakukan gerakan mengusir dengan lambaian tangannya.

.

.

.

"Yixiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Yifan mengusirku dari kamarnya karena dia ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini," rengek Luhan begitu Yixing membukakan pintu kamar hotelnya bersama Jongdae.

Mata Yixing melebar. "Benarkah begitu, Lu ge?"

Luhan mengangguk perlahan sambil masih memajukan bibir bawahnya, berusaha meyakinkan xiao didi-nya.

"Aish, dasar naga bodoh itu main usir seenaknya saja!" ujar Yixing dengan nada kesal. Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan cengirannya.

"Maafkan kelakuan dia ya, Lu ge. Lu ge tidak keberatan kan kita bertukar tempat tidur?" Yixing ini sungguh polos sampai meminta maaf untuk orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Iya, iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana kamu sudah ditunggu oleh si naga!" ujar Luhan sambil mendorong keluar Yixing yang hanya memakai 'piyama' kaus kutang bergambar teddy bear dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Yifan pasti akan menyukainya.

Setelah Yixing menghilang di ujung lorong, Luhan menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang tiduran sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Jongdae~" panggil Luhan dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat, satu tangannya melepas earphone yang berada di telinga kiri Jongdae.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jongdae yang sudah hampir terlelap. "Aku mengantuk."

"Kamu pindah ke kamar Tao, ya? Aku mau tidur sama Minseok di sini," terang Luhan pada Jongdae yang sudah menutup matanya.

Ketika Jongdae tidak merespon, Luhan menyenggolnya dengan lututnya. "Yah, Jongdae-yah!"

"Kenapa sih, hyuuuuung?" Jongdae protes sambil menggeliat. "Kenapa tidak Tao saja yang kau minta pindah. Ini kan kamarku dengan Yixing hyung."

"Yixing pindah ke kamar Yifan. Aku kalau minta Tao pindah bisa di-wushunya aku nanti! Lebih menyenangkan membangunkanmu dari pada membangunkannya."

"Ugh, baiklah," ucap Jongdae menyerah. Ia bangkit dengan mata mengantuk sambil membawa plushienya. "Aku minta ditraktir steak setelah kita sampai di Korea, hyung."

"Okay, Jongdae sayang," ucap Luhan manis sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu.

Ketika Jongdae sudah di ujung pintu Luhan berseru, "Oh ya, panggilkan Minseok untukku ya!"

Luhan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya secara terlentang di atas kasur Yixing yang belum sempat ditiduri oleh pemiliknya. Ia menatap langit-langit dan merenung. Malam itu ia ingin mengusir perasaan sedih yang menimpa dirinya dan juga rekan satu bandnya begitu mereka semua tahu kalau salah satu leader mereka pergi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Minseok muncul dan berjalan mendekati kasur yang ditiduri Luhan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau memindah dongsaeng-dongsaeng kita dari kamar mereka hanya untuk bisa tidur bersamaku itu tindakan yang tidak bijak," tegur Minseok dengan lembut.

Luhan memasang muka cemberut. "Aku sedang tidak ingin dikuliahi, Kim Minseok. Aku sedang butuh pelukan malam ini."

"Aigoo~" Minseok menggeleng-geleng namun ia tetap naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di samping Luhan. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sampai ke bahu.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Minseok setelah mengecup dahi Luhan.

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap lekat mata Minseok. Ia seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di balik manik hitam kekasihnya. Ia yakin bahwa, tidak seperti Yifan, Minseok akan tinggal bersama mereka sampai akhir. Dan setelah itupun, Luhan tidak yakin ia mau melepaskannya. Sejenak ia merasa iba kepada Yixing yang akan berpisah dengan Yifan.

"Cumbu aku, Minseok-ah," bisik Luhan, napasnya membentur bibir Minseok yang sedikit terbuka.

Mata Luhan sekilas turun untuk mengerling bibir Minseok. Minseok mengikuti arah matanya dan seperti terbius oleh suasana, Minseok akhirnya maju untuk mengklaim bibir kekasihnya itu tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

"Wu Yi Fan, seenaknya kamu mengusir Lu ge dari kamarnya hanya karena ingin tidur bersamaku, hah?" Yixing mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan mengomel begitu ia membuka pintu kamar hotel yang ditempati oleh Yifan.

Yifan yang sudah berada di atas kasur dan tengah membaca sebuah buku kini melongo mendengar omelan Yixing, "Wha- aku… tidak…"

"Tidak bagaimana? Luhan ge sendiri yang bilang seperti itu tadi." Yixing melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memanyunkan bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

Yifan menyumpahi Luhan dalam hati dan menarik pendapatnya beberapa waktu lalu kalau Luhan itu orang yang bijak. Bagaimanapun, Luhan pasti berakhir dengan sifatnya yang seperti anak setan.

"Bukan begitu, sayang," ujar Yifan sabar sambil bangkit dan menghampiri Yixing yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang telah tetutup. "Tadi Luhan sendiri yang menyarankan agar kau tidur bersamaku malam ini. Dan aku mana mungkin menolak tawarannya itu."

"Benarkah begitu?" Yixing menatap Yifan dengan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Yifan tambah gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Yup," ucap Yifan, meraih tangan Yixing dan mengurai sedekapnya. "Dan aku berani tahuran kalau sekarang ia tidur bersama Minseok di kamarmu."

"Huh, kalau begitu Lu ge baru saja mengerjaiku," ujar Yixing sambil manyun.

Yifan terkekeh, "yeah, you silly!" Ia berkata sambil menyentil pelan dahi Yixing.

"Aww!" Yixing memekik walau sebenarnya dahinya tidak sakit. Walau begitu, Yifan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup dahi Yixing cukup lama.

"Hitung saja dia berbaik hati mengijinkan kita bisa tidur bersama," Yifan kembali menatap mata Yixing. "Lagi pula, aku merindukanmu."

Ada sesuatu di balik tatapan Yifan yang membuat kaki Yixing terasa lemas namun ia berusaha bertahan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, ge? Bukannya seharian kita bersama-sama terus? Tadi sewaktu Showcase aku juga sering di sampingmu."

Yifan tersenyum. "Rasanya tidak cukup, Xing. Setiap detik kau tidak ada di jarak pandangku, aku akan selalu merindukanmu."

Jantung Yixing berdebar kencang saat ia mendengar Yifan berbicara romantis kepadanya. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas dan Yifan sepertinya menyadarinya karena detik berikutnya ia dengan cekat telah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya.

"Ak-aku…" Yixing bingung harus berkata apa. Biasanya pada detik ini ia sudah memutar bola matanya dan mengatai Yifan penggombal, namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak bercanda pada saat itu.

"Shhh," desis Yifan sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing dan kembali mengecup dahi Yixing. Kecupannya kemudian turun pada hidung bangir milik Yixing dan berlanjut ke pipinya yang lembut. Saat berikutnya ia telah mengklaim bibir kekasihnya yang ranum. Yixing tercekat dan meraih pundak Yifan agar ia tidak terhuyung ke belakang. Ia pun segera membalas ciuman tersebut dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan yang diberikan Yifan pada kedua belah bibirnya. Tangan kanan Yifan kini menangkup tengkuk Yixing, mendorongnya agar ia dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Yifan seperti ketagihan melumat bibir bawah Yixing yang tebal secara terus-menerus, membuat pemiliknya mengerang karena sedotan bibir Yifan yang kuat. Tangan Yixing yang bebas kini menyusup ke dalam surai Yifan, sedikit menjambaknya karena ia mulai kehabisan napas.

Yifan melepas ciumannya sejenak untuk memandang hasil kerjanya pada bibir Yixing. Kini kedua belah bibir itu merah merekah dan mengkilat oleh salivanya. Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali mengklaim bibir yang sangat menggoda milik kekasihnya itu. Kini ia menjilatkan lidahnya berkali-kali pada belahan bibir itu, meminta izin untuk mendapatkan akses masuk. Yixing mengerti kemauan Yifan dan ia pun membuka bibirnya, melenguh saat lidah Yifan dengan penuh menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

"Nngggg," erang Yixing. "Mmmpph."

Ciuman mereka semakin ganas dan memabukkan. Lidah mereka bermain dominasi, saling mendorong dan melilit, berusaha memasuki goa hangat milik lawannya. Begitu berhasil masuk, lidah mereka akan saling mengabsen gigi dan dinding rongga mulut, berlomba agar dapat menghasilkan lenguhan yang dahsyat dari lawannya. Tubuh Yifan yang notabene lebih tinggi kini telah dinaiki oleh Yixing yang lelah berjinjit, kaki kirinya sekarang melingkar di pinggang Yifan dan ditahan oleh tangan kekar kekasihnya. Yifan pun menyetir tubuh mereka ke arah kasur. Ia membaringkan tubuh Yixing tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Yixing mendesah saat punggungnya dengan nyaman berjumpa dengan kasur yang empuk.

Lumatan Yifan pada bibir Yixing kini beralih turun ke leher jenjang Yixing yang terekspos seperti hidangan yang siap disantap. Ia menyedot kuat leher Yixing agar tercipta tanda kemerahan di sana.

"AAHHHH, AHH, AHH!" Yixing melenguh. "Duizhaaaaang, ja-jangan dis-disana! Geli, ah!"

Yifan mengabaikan protes Yixing dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya mencetak tanda di sana. Walau ia tahu bahwa leher Yixing itu sensitif, bertahun-tahun bersama Yixing membuatnya tahu bahwa sebenarnya di titik itulah Yixing sangat menikmatinya.

Yifan menggigit keras pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Yixing, membuat empunya mengerang keras. Yifan menarik kepalanya kembali untuk melihat keadaan Yixing. Rambut hitam legam milik Yixing terlihat acak-acakan dan poninya tersibak, wajahnya bersemu dan bibirnya bengkak. Beberapa tanda kemerahan telah tercetak di lehernya, dadanya naik turun karena terengah. Menurut Yifan, Yixing yang terperangkap di bawahnya dengan keadaan seperti itu adalah pemandangan yang sempurna.

Pikiran tentang kemungkinan malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia bisa melihat Yixing dengan keadaan seperti itu membuatnya kalut. Yixing pun menangkap adanya perubahan pada air muka Yifan yang tiba-tiba tegang dan memucat. Yixing mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi tirus kekasihnya ke dalam telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Hmm?" Yixing berdengung lembut. "Ada apa?"

Yifan membalas tatapan manik hitam Yixing yang penuh kasih sayang. Ia sekali lagi tidak tega memberi tahunya kalau ia akan pergi dan membuat Yixing bersedih. Ia ingin Yixing mengingat malam terakhir mereka sebagai malam yang berkesan.

Yifan mengusir segala kegelisahan dari pancaran matanya dan menggantikannya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Xing."

Suara Yifan terdengar begitu dalam saat mengucapkannya, membuat darah Yixing berdesir. Mata Yixing menggelap ketika napsu juga menguasainya.

"Aku millikmu, Fan," bisik Yixing pada bibir Yifan yang hanya berjarak lima senti darinya. Ia pun menginisiasi ciuman di antara mereka dengan terlebih dahulu melumat lembut bibir Yifan.

Yifan menutup matanya dan membiarkan indra lainnya fokus pada segalanya tentang Yixing. Ia menjadi sangat sensitif pada sentuhan lembut bibir Yixing yang basah akan saliva di bibirnya. Rasa manis ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Yixing. Lenguhan rendah yang lolos dari bibir Yixing menyapa pendengarannya. Serta usapan tangan Yixing yang telah menyusup di balik kaosnya, meraba mencari lekukan pada absnya.

Segala hal tentang Yixing begitu memabukkan, dan Yifan tidak ingin berlama-lama merasakan kenikmatan itu sendiri karena malam itu Yixing berhak mendapatkan segalanya.

Yifan memutus ciuman mereka untuk kembali turun ke perpotongan leher serta tulang selangka indah milik Yixing. Tangannya meraih bagian kaos yang bertengger di bahunya, menurunkannya hingga menampakkan dada yixing yang montok untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tanpa ragu Yifan segera melahap puting kiri Yixing yang telah mengeras dan melumatnya kuat. Lidahnya ikut menggoda puting kecil itu, membuat Yixing menggila dan membusungkan dadanya. Tangannya yang bebas menekan kepala Yifan pada dadanya, menyemangatinya.

"Ah! Yi-faaahn, satunya!" rucau Yixing tak karuan.

Yifan menurut dan ganti menghisap puting kanan Yixing. Tangan kanannya meremas dada Yixing yang menganggur dan memperangkap puting yang telah basah oleh salivanya itu di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya kemudian memainkannya. Lenguhan Yixing semakin sensual, membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit precum di dalam boxernya.

Seolah Yixing juga mengerti kebutuhannya, tangan Yixing yang berada di perut Yifan kini turun dan membuka kancing celana jeansnya. Setelah berhasil, jari-jari lentik Yixing menyusup ke dalam boxer Calvin Klein warna hitam yang dikenakan Yifan, dan Yixing pun menemukan benda yang sudah mengeras di sana. Yixing mengurut kejantanannya dan memijat kepalanya dengan ujung jarinya. Yifan menggeram penuh nikmat dalam lumatannya pada puting Yixing dan sensasinya sungguh membuatnya gila.

"Argh, Yixing…" Yifan terengah. "Berhenti… nanti aku keluar…"

Yixing tergelak dan menarik tangannya. "Begitu saja kau sudah akan K.O.?"

Yifan menabok sisi pantat Yixing karena merasa harga dirinya diremehkan. "Kau saja yang belum merasakannya."

Yifan dengan sigap melepas kaos kutang milik Yixing dan menurunkan celana pendek beserta dalamannya, membuatnya telanjang bulat di depan kekasihnya. Yixing yang merasa tidak adil, meraih ujung kaos Yifan dan menanggalkannya, berikut celana jeans dan boxernya, menjadikan keadaan mereka seri.

Yifan melirik kejantanan Yixing yang bersemu merah jambu dan melengkung manis ke perutnya yang langsing. Yifan sengaja menghindarinya dan malah mengecup pusarnya dan turun ke tulang pinggul Yixing. Kecupan-kecupan singkatnya kemudian jatuh ke balik pahanya sampai mendekati pantatnya yang sintal. Merasa dikerjai, Yixing mengerang protes sambil mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya.

"Dduizhaaaaaaaaaaang~"

Panggilan Dduizhang membuat libido Yifan semakin naik. Yifan selalu suka dengan panggilan Dduizhang karena itu membuatnya gagah dan berkuasa. Ia juga diam-diam menyukai fakta bahwa Yixing selalu memanggilnya Dduizhang setiap kali mereka sedang melakukan interview atau konser. Ia akan sangat rindu dipanggil Dduizhang terutama panggilan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanggap Yifan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Cepat keintinya saja," pinta Yixing tak sabar.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru?"

Yifan malah mengklaim kejantanan Yixing dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Yixing kewalahan. Yixing mengerang protes namun erangannya dibungkam oleh ketiga jarinya yang ia masukkan ke mulut Yixing untuk dikulum. Yixing kemudian pasrah dan mengulum jari Yifan dengan sepenuh hati, mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh kejantanannya. Saat Yixing merasa akan mengeluarkan spermanya, tangannya meraih kepala Yifan untuk melepaskan kulumannya. Namun Yifan malah semakin kuat menyedot kejantanan Yixing dan pada akhirnya ia keluar di mulut Yifan.

Yifan menelan seluruh sperma Yixing dan kembali naik untuk mengklaim bibir Yixing. Yixing melenguh ketika ia bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri di lidah Yifan. Ketiga jari Yifan yang telah basah oleh saliva Yixing satu persatu ia masukkan ke lubang sempit milik Yixing, menerobos ke dalam untuk mengendurkan otot-otot lubang tersebut agar tidak terasa sakit saat ia memasukkan kejantanannya yang dapat dibilang cukup besar. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, ia menarik jari-jarinya beserta ciumannya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Yifan sambil terengah-engah, peluh telah menetes dari pelipisnya. Yixing yang dibawahnya juga dalam keadaan yang cukup sama.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Fan," jawab Yixing dengan jujur.

Yifan meraih tangan kanan Yixing untuk ia letakkan pada dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak.

"Percayalah padaku bahwa selama jantung ini masih berdetak, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing, dan jangan pernah kau lupakan itu."

Yixing merasakan detak jantung Yifan di bawah telapak tangannya. Matanya melebar saat ia menyadari kalau degup jantung Yifan seirama dengan degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan lupa."

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Wu Yi Fan."

Yifan kemudian membisikan kata 'aku mencintaimu' di telinga Yixing berulang-ulang dengan semua bahasa yang ia kuasai, termasuk bahasa-bahasa negara yang pernah mereka kunjungi bersama. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang ke dalam lubang Yixing. Yixing hampir tidak merasakan sakit karena bisikan kata cinta dari Yifan seolah telah membuainya dan hanya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan berikutnya. Pertama-tama Yifan memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, namun Yixing menuntut lebih dan Yifan pun mempercepat gerakannya. Mereka saling memangil nama satu sama lain saat kenikmatan melanda mereka berdua hingga mereka merasakan klimaks secara bersamaan.

Yixing terlelap saat Yifan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan tisu basah. Yifan kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos. Ia mengecup dahi Yixing lama hingga tanpa sadar sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Rasa sesak menguasai dadanya dan ia membisikkan kata maaf sebelum mengikuti Yixing ke alam mimpi di mana mereka masih bisa terus bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

**End? TBC? Sesuai request dari kalian :)**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! xie xie ^^**


End file.
